Making A Spalsh
by DoctorWinchesterOf221B
Summary: Annabeth's job is to get the new demi-god, Peter Pan, out of danger and introduce him to life at Camp-Half Blood. But complications get in Annabeth's way.


"'Dungeon Doom', well, that doesn't sound ominous at all." Annabeth said, the sarcasm dripping heavily from her voice. She turned her head sideways and looked at Grover, who was nervously chewing on a Coca Cola can.

"Are you sure he's in there? You have to be sure because we can't just-" Annabeth was asking when Grover aggressively nodded his head and said, "he's in there. One of the ride operators." Annabeth rolled her eyes, exhaled loudly, then led the satyr towards the steadily moving line by pulling on his t-shirt.

She couldn't believe that another son of Poseidon was in a place like 'Water Wonderland'_. _But, then again, it did seem kind of ironic. Her orange Camp Halfblood t-shirt clung uncomfortably to her arms. It was soaked thanks to a rather large splash that she and Grover had encountered n their way in. She shook her arms impatiently, she just wanted to grab this guy, then head back to Camp, where she belonged. She felt too exposed in a water park. Who knew what could be lurking in the dark corners of the park. They were soon at the front of the line. Annabeth strained her neck in a desperate attempt to catch a glimpse of this famed new son. Then she saw him.

She was sure it was him. He sat behind a thin layer of glass, his elbow resting on a control panel, a bored expression on his face. When he looked up, his eyes gleamed and she could swear that she saw a calm sea in them. She looked away embarrassed, her cheeks burning as the blood rushed into her face. She started to wring her hands nervously, although she couldn't quite understand why. Grover shook her out of her thoughts, urging her to move forward in the ever shorter line, but Annabeth hardly heard him, her thoughts were far away.

"Strap in, folks and hold on tight. And pray you get out of….. the Dungeon." Peter's voice rang through the small ride area. He'd hardly been at work an hour yet his voice was already sore from saying that line over and over again. It was his job to introduce the ride and to push the button to send the boats filled with tourists into the ominously named 'Dungeon Doom' ride. He could hardly keep his eyes open, but then he heard the water and it seemed to revive him, every single time. When he was younger, he used to think that the water had given him energy and life, and even though that was crazy, Peter still liked to imagine that he had some sort of special connection to the water. He looked up sharply as a tap on his window shattered his thoughts. He stood slowly, leaning over the control panel to see who it was. Her blonde head was tilted up towards him, a hand on her hip with a look of impatience, as if _she_ wasn't the one who had wanted _his _attention.

"Yes?" Peter asked, the tone of annoyance in his voice barely masked. The girl blinked slowly, waiting silently. After a few seconds she motioned for him to get out of his little transparent cubicle and Peter had no choice but to obey.

Annabeth's heart was fluttering silently in her chest. She tried to appear cool and collected but she really wasn't. She saw his hand press up against the glass door of the cubicle and her heart constricted. His brown hair curled slightly at the edges and he had almost elfin like features; thin nose and fine features. He turned his blue eyes onto her, waiting for her to tell him why she had wanted to talk to him. She shook her head slightly, as if ridding herself of the thoughts tumbling through her head.

"Um… when do … I mean, when do you-" Her question tailed off into silence. She wrung her hands together and looked down at her shoes, embarrassed, hoping beyond hope that he didn't think she was a complete lunatic. When she finally raised her eyes towards his face, she saw a smile on his lips and a questioning eyebrow was raised. He looked at his watch, his lips pouting as if in thought.

"Technically, fifteen minutes. But I can probably meet you in five," he said, flashing a brilliant smile at her. Annabeth blushed. Suddenly she was painfully aware of everything around her; the sound of shuffling feet from the queue behind her, the splash of water from the ride, then suddenly, silence.

She looked around, confused, wondering why everything had gone deadly silent. It was a hydra. The many headed creature was making its way towards where Annabeth and Peter stood. Peter stared, his brown eyes staring wildly at the sight before him. Annabeth sighed. She had suspected something would have been on his trail, especially now Camp Halfblood had caught wind of him. I can't get through one day without battling one of these jerks, she thought to herself.

The hydra's three towing heads swayed precariously. Peter's previously sea blue eyes had suddenly turned a stormy grey, reminiscent of an ocean in the midst of a storm. Annabeth looked around, desperate to find anything that could be used as a makeshift weapon.

"Grover! Where are you?" Annabeth shouted over the sudden outburst of noise. She heard Grover's hooves on the hard concrete ground before she saw him.

"I lost my shoes in the chaos." Grover said, drawing out Annabeth's sword and giving it to her.

"What are we going to do? We thought something like this could happen but now that is has, what are we-" Annabeth was cut off as Peter snatched her sword from her arms. Annabeth was stunned. That was the last reaction she had anticipated from him and all she could do was stare, dumbfounded, after the boy.

Peter knew what he had to do. Sometime after seeing the monster and Annabeth gripping hold of a magnificent sword, Peter worked out what he had to do. He ran as fast as he could towards the monster. It towered over him but he wasn't afraid.

"Hey, you! Yeah you with the ugly heads! It must be bad enough being born with one ugly face but when that ugly is multiplied by three, it sure can't feel good!" Peter shouted up at the hydra. His heart was pounding, this had to work, otherwise he would definitely lose his summer job. The hydra's heads slowly turned towards where Peter was standing. All six of its eyes were focused on him and its three tongues licked their huge bloated lips. The centre head dipped down slowly, weaving its way towards Peter. The boy looked up, grasped the sword with both his hands and as soon as the hydra's head was close enough, he swung. The hydra's head fell to the ground with a loud thump, the grey tongue lolling out of its mouth. Behind him, Annabeth screamed in frustration.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? That's a hydra. Cut off one head, and two-" Annabeth didn't get to finish her sentence because out of the bloody stump of the hydra's middle neck, two more heads were growing back.

Peter staggered backwards, afraid of the monster before him. He tripped on a rock and fell to the ground, Annabeth's sword sliding away out of his reach.

"If two heads grow back, then how are you meant to kill this thing?" Peter asked Annabeth desperately as she ran towards him to help him up.

"Fire. We need fire. Maybe then we can defeat this thing." Annabeth replied, picking up her sword from where it lay. The hydra's two extra heads were still forming, the stump elongating grotesquely and splitting with a wet, ripping sound.

"Annabeth, you stay here, hold off the hydra and I'll go get some fire to toast this sucker." Grover said. Annabeth nodded and Grover ran away in search of fire.

Annabeth turned the sword nervously in her hand. Sweat had started collecting on her brow and her eyes were darting nervously from one growing head of the hydra to the other.

"I'm sorry," Peter said. He didn't know what else to say. He swallowed hoping that Annabeth would say something, anything. She glanced sideways at him, and Peter could almost swear he saw her start to smile.

"I guess now's a bad time to tell you the thing I had originally planned to break to you gently. But who cares, here goes. Your daddy, it's Poseidon. Yes, Poseidon, god of the sea, not some douchey rich guy. Cos' I mean you'd have to be some douchey rich guy if you were a _mortal_ named Poseidon." Annabeth said looking Peter straight in the eye so he could see that she wasn't lying to him. Peter, obviously, had no idea how he should handle the information. So he did the first thing that came to his mind and he leaned forward and kissed her. The kiss, though not unpleasant, took Annabeth by surprise. It seemed to take Peter by surprise too because he drew back quickly, his eyes wide. He turned away from Annabeth, scratching his head nervously.

"Well, that's one way to take it," Annabeth said, "If we both survive, it might work, I don't know."

"Then let's focus on both surviving," Peter said, taking Annabeth's free hand.

Annabeth and Peter turned towards the Hydra, holding desperately to each other's hands. The hydra had finished mutating and was getting ready to attack.

"I promise," said Peter, looking down at the ground. Annabeth looked at him, the confusion apparent on her face.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I promise, that I won't let anything happen. Annabeth, I promise," Peter said, looking up slowly, not at Annabeth but at some point in the distance, beyond the hydra. Annabeth drew closer to his side, taking him all in. She didn't know what to say so just nodded. She lifted her sword, getting ready for the hydra's inevitable attack.

"I hope you like your hydras extra crispy!" a voice rang out. Grover. Suddenly, the hydra was engulfed by bright flames. However, where the flames burnt the leathery skin of the hydra, the flames burnt a bright blue. In a matter of minutes, the hydra was nothing more than a pile of ash. Grover was standing up against the fake cave wall of the ride. His chest was heaving up and down heavily.

"WOOHOOO!" Grover cried, throwing a fist into the air in victory. Annabeth looked at Peter in relief.

"I always keep my promises." Peter said. And he bent down and kissed Annabeth on more time.


End file.
